


The Chronicles of Fireteam Gryphon

by another_life



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_life/pseuds/another_life
Summary: A collection of stories focusing on the members of the new Fireteam Gryphon: Gryphon-8, Juungruc Thalaan, and Skyler.





	1. Welcome to The Fireteam

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these little one-shots months ago on Tumblr, and I wanted to share them here before I forget about them entirely. Forsaken has resurrected my muse, so I hope to write more about Fireteam Gryphon's exploits soon!

Gryphon-8 took no shame in revising and expanding his knowledge on the Light. When one had lived as long as he, there was no shortage of kernels to discover and rediscover. The Exo was willing to make the most of his immortality in unearthing as many as he could.

Of course, after the Tower archives had been decimated by the Red Legion's attack, Gryphon knew the task of documenting his findings was more crucial than ever. Which is why he’d spent most of the morning in the new Tower’s library, pouring over a piece of text on the manipulation of Solar Light. The Warlock checked his internal clock, considering taking lunch in the study hall, when-

“Hey. Hey. Gryph. Hey.” A familiar hand tapped against his shoulder repeatedly.

“What is it, child?” The disgruntled query came with a hint of fondness.

“I’m not a child. And look!”

Gryphon-8 turned in his chair, bracing himself for whatever tomfoolery the eager Hunter had concocted. He took a pause when he saw the other young man accompanying the Awoken. The Warlock studied his boyish face, topped by auburn hair and tinged with uncertainty. Not exactly a visage that matched the sturdiness of a Titan’s build.

“Juungruc,” Gryphon enunciated, looking to his associate. “What have you coerced this boy into doing?”

The Hunter scoffed, playing up his incredulity. “You wound me, Gryph! I did _not_ coerce this guy...I just bribed him.”

“With a breakfast burrito.” The Titan spoke up for the first time, his lips twitching as he fought back a smirk.

“Which is beside the point. Do you remember that Titan from the Crucible? The one that pulled off that insane trick shot with his shield?”

Gryphon’s jaw-piece shifted as he thought back to the matches he had participated in recently. “...Yes?”

Juungruc’s grin grew as he clasped the Titan’s shoulder enthusiastically. “I found him! Sulking around in the Bazaar!”

The Sentinel rolled his shoulder, displacing the Hunters’ hand. “I wasn’t sulking,” he muttered, his hazel eyes flicking between the Exo and the ground.

Gryphon’s antennae perked up. “Ah, now I remember. You took advantage of the walls’ angles quite adeptly.”

A genuine smile graced the Titan’s face, and he lifted his eyes from the carpet. “Thank you; honestly, it was just a lot of hoping and praying on my part.”

“Aw, don’t sell yourself so short, man!” Juun elbowed him goodnaturedly.

The Titan elected to ignore the Awoken, not that Gryphon blamed him. “Um...my name is Skyler, sir. Your friend told me you were forming a fireteam.” He stepped forward, sticking out his hand.

The Exo rose from his chair and was caught slightly off-guard when he realized he had a few inches on the young man. Nevertheless, he took the proffered hand and gave it a cordial shake. “A pleasure; and yes, I have expressed such a desire once or twice.”

He turned his head in Juungruc’s direction knowingly. The Hunter shrugged, his simper betraying not a hint of shame.

“I am Gryphon-8, but many call me Gryph. From what little I’ve seen of your abilities, you seem a satisfactory addition to any fireteam. But I must ask: why should I allow you into _my_ team, Titan?”

Skyler teethed his bottom lip, his expression growing somber. “Well...during the Red War, I had to learn some hard lessons about who I am...and what my purpose is.”

Gryphon-8 nodded sagely. “As we’ve all.”

“Yeah,” the Titan agreed, rubbing his arm. “I realized I have a lot of growing up to do as a Guardian. And if I can’t stand side by side with other Guardians, I’ll never be able to protect the City.”

A glint shone in Skyler’s eyes like steel. “That’s why I want to join your fireteam; so I can learn from you and become the best Titan I can be.”

The Warlock smiled, sensing the determination in the Sentinel’s voice. Even Juungruc looked impressed.

“In that case, we mustn’t waste any time; lest our dear Juungruc here succumbs to the suspense,” Gryph chuckled.

The comically expectant expression on the Awoken’s face morphed into a pout. “Hey!”

Skyler looked between the two of them, lips parted in surprise. “Wait...do you guys mean…?”

Gryphon-8 placed an affirming hand on the Sentinel’s shoulder. “Yes, we do mean. Welcome to Fireteam Gryphon.”

Skyler’s smile was born from his relief; he took in a breath, no doubt to thank the Warlock for this opportunity when he was interrupted by a whooping Hunter.

“Alright!” Juun crowed, flinging his arms around both Guardians. “We’re gonna be-”

“W-would you keep it down?! We’re in a library!”

Juungruc stepped back, astonished. It had not been the austere Warlock that had reprimanded his behavior, but the _Titan_.

And when Gryphon-8 beheld the befuddlement on Juun’s face, he couldn't help the airy laugh that bubbled out of his chest. “Oh, I believe we’ll get along just fine, Skyler.”

The young man’s stern countenance relaxed, and he joined in with a chuckle of his own. “I’m...really happy to hear that, Mr. Gryphon.”

“Please, just ‘Gryphon’ will do.”

Meanwhile, Juungruc crossed his arms ruefully. “Great; and here I thought _one_ stick in the mud was bad enough.”

This time, Skyler allowed himself to smirk openly. “It looks like you’re going to have to deal with it, _Hunter_.”

That was enough to reveal Juun’s signature grin, betraying the excitement he held for their newborn team. “Oh, it’ll take more than a couple of nags to get rid of me, _Titan_.”

Gryphon-8 laughed again, clasping both young men’s shoulders. “Now, now, there will be plenty of time for friendly rivalry later. There is still much to do.”

Skyler gave him a quizzical look. “Really? What happens now?”

“For starters, we must go register our fireteam with the Vanguard. Which means…”

“Ugh, paperwork!” Juungruc huffed despite eagerly leading the way out of the study area.

The long-suffering Exo chuckled, tucking his tome and notes under his arm and beckoning the young Titan to follow.

Skyler fell into step beside Gryphon. “Thank you for taking me on, sir. I won’t let you or this fireteam down,” he promised, resolute.

The Warlock nodded. “It pleases me to hear that, Skyler. And I’m sure Juungruc will appreciate your resolve as well.”

Skyler’s gaze moved to the Awoken’s back, who was leading the trio out of the library and towards the Courtyard. “I hope so,” he murmured, barely audible to Gryphon’s ears.

Juun looked over his shoulder, his grin much more reassuring as he gave the Titan a friendly wink. Skyler’s own smile grew in turn, and he held his head up a little higher.

If Gryphon-8 could be truthful with himself, the thought of leading and guiding these two young men was daunting. However, the hope he held for his fireteam outshined his trepidation. The City was in need of bright Guardians now more than ever, and he was ready to do his part by helping his new teammates reach their fullest potentials.

Besides, if Gryph could handle years worth of Juungruc and his antics, then this would be a cinch.


	2. A Benedict in Our Midst

The serenity that the night had bestowed on the Bazaar was interrupted by the stomping of heavy boots up the stairs and onto the walkway.

“Skyler, dude!” Another, lighter set of feet followed after the Titan. “You’re gonna ruin it for everyone if you snitch!”

The aforementioned Guardian wheeled about, snarling incredulously. “‘If I  _ snitch _ ?’ That overgrown potato has a spy in the  _ Tower _ , and you’re worried about me  _ snitching _ ?!”

“Um,” the Hunter faltered, fiddling with the pristine Conspirator cradled in his hands. “When you put it that way, then yeah, that’s kinda bad. But, just check out this loot!” He exclaimed, holding out the scout rifle for the other to see. 

Skyler’s eye twitched, and he considered tossing both the gleaming gun and its owner off the side of the Tower. “Unbelievable; you’re turning a blind eye to the danger all because your  _ sugar daddy  _ got you a new toy!”

A sputtering mess of vowels and consonants escaped the Awoken. “W-what the hell?! Calus is  _ not  _ my sugar daddy! Take that back!”

The Titan barked out a harsh laugh. “As if! He was practically  _ salivating _ over you the minute we landed on that Godforsaken ship!”

The two’s argument would no doubt have escalated further had a certain Warlock not reached the top of the steps. “Skyler, Juungruc; you’re going to wake the entire block. Keep it down.”

The Warlock’s charges grumbled in protest but quieted down nonetheless.

“Gryphon,” the young Titan spoke in a hushed, urgent tone. “We can’t leave that demented frame to do what it wants down there. We have to tell the Vanguard!”

“Sky, no!” Juungruc whined before the Exo could respond. “It’s just a  _ frame _ ! It’s not gonna hurt anyone!”

Gryphon-8 sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Juun is right. I don’t think Benedict will be causing any great catastrophes with that broom.”

A frustrated growl rumbled in the back of Skyler’s throat. “Gryph, you can’t be serious!”

The Warlock raised a hand, silencing the other. “Not tonight. We all need rest and...multiple showers.” True, the three of them were tired, aching, and reeking of that purple jelly. “And I’m sure the Vanguard has been keeping tabs on our new friend down there. They’re not  _ that  _ clueless.”

Skyler crossed his arms, looking completely done as Juungruc pumped his fist victoriously.

“Fine, fine!” the Titan conceded, turning to leave. “But if that thing brings about the next Collapse, don’t come crying to me.”

The Warlock chuckled as he followed behind the younger man. “Calus is a force to be reckoned with, Skyler. As long as we are ignorant to the full extent of his power, it would behoove us to stay in his good graces.”

“Yeah!” The Hunter added, bringing up the rear. “We have to play the long game, you know?”

Skyler did not reply, even as they passed another gaggle of Guardians in the hallway, Calus Tokens glinting in their hands.


End file.
